Short Story :: What Happen?
by Thazt
Summary: REPOST. Short story gaje dari saya. Don't like don't read. YunjaeYoosuMin. BL.


Mianhae.. tadi salah upload file...

Tadi buru-buru sih, jadi salah pilih..

Thanks to : **Shiori and Shiroi** yang udah ngebantu dengan review nya...

Ok... here we go.. :)

* * *

Title : Short Story Series :: What happen?

Author : Thazt

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : All DB5K member

Genre : romance, failed humour.

Rating : PG13

* * *

**-WHAT HAPPEN?-**

* * *

-Pagi yang tenang di Apartemen Jaejoong-

Jaejoong asyik menikmati secangkir capuccino yang dibuatnya sambil menonton televisi dengan layar super besar di apartemenya. Namun jika dilihat baik-baik kalian akan menemukan gurat-gurat kekesalan yang tergambar jelas di raut secangkir capuccino yang dipegangnya hanya disesapnya pelan-pelan.

Apa yang membuatnya kesal?

Hanya Jaejoong sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"HYUNG!" lengkingan mirip suara lumba-lumba yang kita ketahui dengan pasti siapa pemiliknya menyeruak dan menghancurkan keadaan tenang yang tercipta.

Tampaklah Junsu dan Yoochun yang melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tetek bengek sopan santun lainnya.

"Yah! Bisakah kau menutup mulut mu itu? Suara mu menyakiti telingan lumba-lumba." Bentak Jaejoong pada Junsu yang hendak berlari menuju tempatnya.

Junsu langsung terdiam, "Kenapa hyung berteriak?" tanyanya polos.

Jaejoong berdecih, "Jangan pasang tampang polosmu itu!" bentaknya lagi.

"Ya! Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Yoochun berusaha untuk tidak memukul hyung tertuanya ini saat ini juga karena sudah membentak su-ie tersayangnya.

"Sudah diam saja kau, playboy kampung!" sembur Jaejoong langsung.

Junsu dan Yoochun saling memandang heran, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong-hyung?' pikir mereka berdua.

"Dasar tiang listrik! Berani sekali dia..." gerutu Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Yoosu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Hyung." Panggil Junsu takut-takut.

Jaejoong langsung mendelik ke arah Junsu, "Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu Kim Junsu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

Nyali Yoochun dan Junsu langsung menciut melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat amat sangat kesal entah karena apa.

Yoochun dan Junsu menyingkir ke arah Dapur. Lebih baik menyingkir sebelum Jaejoong marah lebih besar. Bisa-bisa mereka akan pulang dengan wajah babak belur karena dihabisi oleh Jaejoong.

"Geez- biasanya Yunho-hyung yang menenangkannya jika Jaejoong hyung dalam keadaan kesal seperti ini." Ujar Junsu pelan.

"Kau benar." Timpal Yoochun.

"Nah.. sekarang bagaimana caranya mengembalikan mood Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil menopangkan dagu.

"Biasanya dengan sekali flirting ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman manis akan membuat Jaejoong hyung ber-blushing ria dan melupakan rasa kesalnya." Jawab Yoochun asal. Junsu langsung meghadiahi Yoochun dengan sebuah pukulan di kepala.

"Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Yunho-hyung!" bentak Junsu.

Yoochun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan Junsu tadi, "Hehehe... Mian.."

"DASAR JELEK! BERANI SEKALI DIA!"

Pekikan keras Jaejoong langsung mengagetkan Junsu dan Yoochun. Buru-buru mereka kembali ke ruang tengah demi memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Hyung." Panggil Yoochun pelan. Dia dan Junsu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang kabur jika seandainya Jaejoong kembali marah pada mereka.

"Chunnie... Susu.." lirih Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yoochun tercengang. 'Nah, kenapa Jaejoong hyung malah bersuara lirih seperti itu?' batin mereka berdua. Padahal mereka sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Mereka jahat! Hiks.." Junsu dan Yoochun tambah tercengang mendengar isakan yang keluar dari Jaejoong.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Junsu lembut. Dia berjalan menuju dofa yang diduduki Jaejoong dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jahat! Mereka Jahat!" isakan Jaejoong semakin keras, membuat Junsu dan Yoochun tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, hyung?" kali ini Yoochun yang juga telah mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong angkat bicara.

"Aku membaca fanfic Homin. Di sana Yunnie lebih memilih bersama Changmin daripada bersamaku." Isakan Jaejoong berubah menjadi tangisan keras.

"Cup..cup..cup... uljima. Yunho hyung tidak mungkin lebih memilih Changmin daripada hyung. Lagipula itu Cuma terjadi di Fanfic." Hibur Junsu.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dengan mata besar yang berair dan memerah, "Bisa saja kan itu menjadi kenyataan? Mereka sekarang tinggal berdua!" ujarnya keras.

TING NONG

Suara bel yang terdengar nyaring membuat Yoochun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu sementara Junsu masih asyik menenangkan Jaejoong yang semakin histeris.

"Hyung datang di saat yang tepat!" pekik Yoochun gembira begitu melihat orang yang membunyikan bel adalah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang gawat." Ujar Yoochun, pandangan kini beralih ke Changmin. "Aku sarankan, kau jangan bertemu dengan Jaejoong-hyung sekarang Min." Ucap Yoochun yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah perintah.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" balas Changmin. Bukannya menurut Changmin malah langsung masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Chun?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Jangan medekatiku SHIM CHANGMIN!" Yoochun yang baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya langsung terdiam saat mendengar bentakan keras Jaejoong yang kembali terdengar.

Yunho langsung melesat masuk begitu mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Kan sudah ku peringatkan." Gumam Yoochun.

"Boo.. ada apa?" tanya yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat marah. Ditandai dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang basah, "Kau menangis, chagiya. Ada apa?" Yunho langsung mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Kalian Jahat!" isak Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho. "Kau berselingkuh!" ujarnya lagi.

Yunho mengeratka pelukannya, "Apa maksudmu Boo? Aku berselingkuh? Kapan? Bersama siapa?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi. Ia sungguh tak megerti, baru saja tiba dan Jaejoong sudah menangis serta marah-marah seperti ini.

Aigoo.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Changmin... Ahra.. Kau berselingkuh dengan Changmin dan juga Ahra! Dasar playboy" ujar Jaejoong lirih dengan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas.

"Kok aku? Kapan aku berselingkuh dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin yang terheran-heran dirinya masuk dalam daftar pembuat Jaejoong marah.

Jaejoong terdiam, tak bersuara apapun kecuali isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir merah nya.

"Jaejoong hyung membaca fanfic Homin." Jelas Junsu

"Dan di fanfic itu Yunho hyung lebih memilih bersama Changmin daripada Jaejoong hyung." Sambung Yoochun.

"Dan sepertinya Jaejoong hyung juga bertambah bad mood setelah menonton MV Full versionnya Before You go." Tambah Junsu.

"Oh my! Dengar ya Hyung. Aku masih jauh menyukai makanan daripada beruang besar mu itu." Ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Changmin, "Bohong!"

Changmin berdecak kesal. Jaejoong yang sedang cemburu memang susah diajak berbicara. "Kalau Yunho hyung lebih memilihku, dia tidak akan susah terus melamun tentang hyung setiap hari."

"Dan juga, bukankah Yunho hyung sudah memperingatkan Hyung untuk tidak menontonnya? Sifat penasaran Hyung susah banget dihilangkannya.." gerutu Changmin

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hmm...?" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Dibelainya pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air matanya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya pelan dan kembali mengubur dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho. "Aku terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Minnie-ah.. Maafin Umma ya." Ucap Jaejoong lembut. "Lapar nggak? Umma masakin yak?"

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar, "Waa- Aku mauuu! Masak yang banyak ya!" Begitu Changmin hendak berniat memeluk Jaejoong, Yunho dengan sigap langsung memeluk Jaejoong lagi. "Jangan peluk-peluk!" ancamnya.

"Huh- Hyung nggak asyik!"

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa berdecak melihat drama keluarga bahagia yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

**-F.I.N-**

* * *

Another Short Stories.

Mind to Comment?

* * *

-REVIEW ANDA MENENTUKAN EKSISTENSI SAYA-


End file.
